


Two Bad Mice

by fannishliss



Series: Bucky and Steve: Relaxation Figures [22]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Action Figures, Fourth Wall, M/M, Reading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 19:06:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7653220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fannishliss/pseuds/fannishliss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky and Steve read an old childhood favorite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Bad Mice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lovcats](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovcats/gifts).



> Lovcats suggested Bucky and Steve go to the library or to a museum, so I found some books that are small enough for them to read. :) They do love to go to museums... so I will try to remember to bring some other Avengers along, including Tony, to have fun the next time they go.

Steve and Bucky have gone to the library to check out some books, and they've found some that they remember from childhood.

"I remember reading these to my little sisters," Bucky says, picking up a set of Beatrix Potter stories.

"I think you read a few of them to me when I was laid up, Buck.  Remember Samuel Whiskers?" Steve asks.

"Is that one about an enormous rat?"

"Yes!"

"I want to read that one next then," Bucky says.

"Okay!  So, where were we.  'The knife crumpled up and hurt him...'"

"You can't work with inferior tools," Bucky mutters.

"They're in a doll's house, Buck, everything is fake," Steve reminds him.

"Yeah, I get it," Bucky says. "I sure am glad it's not like that for us -- if all our food was fake and everything was just a game ..."

Steve pats Bucky on the leg.  "Feels real to me," he says.

"You're only as real as you feel you are," Bucky says, and laughs. "When I was a weapon, I couldn't do this--"

Bucky turns to Steve and takes a kiss, and luxuriates in the feel of Steve's warm lips kissing him back.

"You're nobody's plaything, Bucky," Steve says.

"Maybe yours," Bucky says, with a grin.

"If you want," Steve smiles.

They scoot closer together on the couch and go back to reading. They have all the time in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like it, don't forget to kudos, comment and subscribe! Also, I love prompts! :D


End file.
